


You Always Have Me

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, girls being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Set during the one year Fairy Tail is disbanded. Wendy finds comfort in the Lamia Scale guild with Chelia.WWTDP wlw Week 1: Prompt Comfort.





	You Always Have Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



After the guild had disbanded, Wendy found herself joining Lamia Scale. Natsu was gone, and everyone else had scattered around the country joining different guilds. Wendy and Chelia were dubbed the sky sisters, and they did little dances on stage inside the Lamia Scale guild hall while their comrades watched.

 When Wendy had first arrived, she'd needed a lot of comforting. Chelia was happy to give it to her, she was a sweet girl. “Are you up to performing today, Wendy?” Chelia asked the other girl.

 Wendy would offer Chelia a small smile. “I think so, sorry I'm such a crybaby. I just really miss everyone,” Wendy said.

 “It's okay, everyone will understand if you don't want to do the dance right now,” Chelia said, wrapping her arms around Wendy in a tight hug. Wendy would lean into the embrace and smile.

 “Thank you Chelia, that means a lot to me,” Wendy said, her voice semi-muffled by the cloth of Chelia's shirt. Chelia would smile once again and gently ruffle the younger girl's hair.

 After about ten minutes of cuddling, Wendy would wriggle her way out of Chelia's arms. “I think I can do it now!” Wendy said, smiling again.

 “Alright, let's go!” Chelia said, excitement clear in her voice. Chelia would grab Wendy's hand and lead her onto the stage. “Let's do this!” she said.

 “Yeah!” Wendy smiled, giggling softly as they began their little skit. Everyone would sit and watch as the Sky Sisters did their dance in silence. Once the dance ended, everyone would clap and cheer for them causing Wendy's face to flush from embarrassment.

 Chelia and Wendy would bow, both with huge smiles on their faces. “Come on!” Chelia said, grabbing Wendy's hand once more and jumping off the stage with the other girl. The two would move to a large chair in the guild hall and sit together.

 “That was a lot of fun, like always,” Wendy said, her smile never faltering. “Thank you for always being there for me, Chelia. I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a baby,” she finished.

 “You're not being a baby, you miss your friends,” Chelia said, wrapping her arms loosely around Wendy once again, it was a comforting gesture for the smaller girl.

 “Yeah...I really do miss them. I miss Natsu, he took off before the guild was disbanded, I don't think he even knows,” Wendy said. “I know what it feels like to lose the guild you've always thought of as home, it happened to me with Cait Shelter before I joined Fairy Tail. Only...mine wasn't real in the first place,”

 “Don't say that, Wendy,” Chelia said. “Your guild may not have been a real guild, but it was real enough in your heart, and that's what matters in the end,” She'd rub her nose into Wendy's soft hair.

 “I know you're right, Chelia. I just, I guess I don't want to think about the fact that I lost my home for the second time,” Wendy said. “I'm just glad you all offered me a place to stay.”

 “I'm glad you decided to take us up on our offer honestly,” Chelia said. “I was really worried you'd turn us down, and go somewhere else entirely.”

 Wendy would let out a soft sigh. “I wouldn't if anything I would have just stayed guild-less until Fairy Tail was remade,” Wendy said. “It could happen, right?” she asked.

 “Of course it could! I bet some of the members are out there now, trying to find someone to take over as Master until you guys find Makarov again,” Chelia said. “Keep your chin up.”

 “I will, thank you Chelia!” Wendy said much happier than she had been prior to their performance.

 “You're welcome, now what should we do?” Chelia asked.

 “We could go find something to eat!” Wendy said. “I'm starving!” She'd blush as her stomach let out a loud rumble.

 “Yeah, come on,” Chelia said, standing up and taking Wendy's hand once more as the two made their way towards the guild kitchen.

 “I wonder what's being cooked right now,” Wendy said, sniffing the air a few times. Her nose might not have been as good as Natsu's, but it was still a really good nose. “Smells like some sort of chicken.”

 Chelia would laugh softly. “You've got a good nose,”

 Wendy would blush a bit darker, the blush from earlier had not yet worn off. “T-thank you,”

 The two would arrive at the kitchen in time to see some sort of chicken stew or soup being stirred. “That smells really good,” Chelia said, to which Wendy agreed with a nod.

 “It really does,” Wendy said, taking a deep breath of the scent filled air and sighing softly, she'd lean against Chelia's arm, causing the other girl to smile again.

 “Are you two hungry?” The guild Master would ask before dishing up some of the food and handing it to the two anyway.

 “Yes, thank you, Master!” Wendy said, taking her bowl and heading to one of the tables with Chelia following her. “It smells so good.”

 “I agree, it smells even better in the bowls,” Chelia said, sitting across from Wendy at the table. The two would eat in relative silence, the only noise being whoever was on stage at the time.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
